It is known to use a series of impacts of a hammer member on an anvil member to provide a significant force and highly effective rotational force in an impact driver. However, it is not known in the prior art to provide a portable assembly that is operatively engageable with the chuck of an electric drill or the like, which assembly provides a high impact rotational force, for turning a threaded fastener into a receiving article, such as a piece of wood, or removing a threaded fastener from a co-operating threaded shaft, and so on. It is also not known in the prior art to be able to readily adjust the impact rotational force of the impact driver.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable impact driver that is operatively engageable with the chuck of an electric drill or the like, which impact driver provides a high impact rotational force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable impact driver that is operatively engageable with the chuck of an electric drill or the like, wherein it is possible to readily adjust the impact rotational force of the impact driver.